


Apex (aka The Spy Who Loved Me)

by MissAmor7



Category: WWE
Genre: ANOTHER Randy/Roman ship, I think I have a problem, Ian Fleming's James Bond, M/M, all rights to Ian Fleming, but who doesn't like james bond, but you get the idea, literally trash i've decided to write, mostly references and scenes that are copied, sue me later, this is a total ripoff of james bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: Totally and completely based on ALL the James Bond.Randy, a precise, perfect spy, falls in love for the hundredth time. But this time, it's for real, and it's with post-graduate student Roman. In a story filled with cliches from left to right, Randy will either have to choose between civilian life and being a double agent, or losing the only man he considers his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I'm blocking for my other stories and am in desperate need of attention. Enjoy! :D <3<3<3<3<3<3

The heat from the sun scalded Randy’s nearly bald head. The wind slapped his face. The agent slowly inched along the top of the train car, his target in sight. A buff, giant of a man was standing above him.

“You’ve reached the end of the line, Orton.” He growled, reaching for him. Randy turned in time to catch his arm in his legs and flip him over. The man yelped as he was hanging on the roof.

Randy gave him a cocky smile. “Your end is closer.” With that, he released his legs.

“NOooooo!” The large man screamed as he fell into the oncoming cliff from the train. “One down…. three to go.” Randy rotated his shoulder and headed for the next car. At thirty-five, Randy Orton was a prime agent. Quick, resourceful…charming. He was too perfect. And was sent on thousands of missions because of it. Randy jumped down into an open car. A pale-skinned man with vibrant red hair punched him in the gut.

“Oof!” Randy fell to the ground.

“Been waiting for you, Orton!” The man, Sheamus, stepped on his fingers. Randy grunted. The passengers all jumped, still held hostage by other goons.

“What are you gonna do, Orton? You’ve got no way and no friends…you’re _mine_!” Sheamus sneered. He reached for Randy’s head. Suddenly, Randy broke free from his grip, turned, and pulled his enemy’s head to the ground. A loud CRAAAAACCK! echoed into the car. The passengers screamed. Randy kicked Sheamus’ limp body for good measure and started for the next car.

“Sami, what you got?” He touched his earpiece.

“Holt’s on the last car, and Seth is…. oh shit….” “What?” Randy exited.

“There’s a hostage on the last car with Seth and Kevin. They’re in room 342.”

“Fucking hell.” If Randy knew anything, he knew hostages were as good as dead with this team. He hopped across the rail to the other car and entered. One by one, Randy kicked down the doors to the rooms, causing noise. He got to room 342.

“Sami, what are they doing?”

“Just holding him. But Seth’s got a gun to his head and Kevin’s at the door.”

“Alright.” Randy kicked down the next door as a distraction. A shorter, stocky man with spiky hair left the room and turned to him.

“Randy…long time no see. How’s Samicakes?”

“He sends his regards for your death.” Randy snapped.

“Awww, that’s sweet.” Quickly, Kevin pulled out a gun and aimed. Like lightning, Randy kicked the weapon away and speared Kevin to the ground. They fought in the narrow hallway, punching and kicking and spitting. Finally, Randy kneed Kevin in the crotch. “Ugggh!” Kevin groaned hard, holding himself. Randy pulled him by the hair and towards the door.

“You’ll regret this, Orton! Seth won’t hesitate to shoot!” Kevin screamed loud enough for his partner to hear. Randy shut him up with a punch, lifted him, and threw him over the rail. Kevin landed on the hard desert ground with a thud. When he was done rolling, he attempted to stand, cursing Randy in the process. Randy flicked him off for good measure. Then he turned back to the car.

 

A lean man with dark brown hair held a gun to a masked hostage.

“Won’t be long now, friend. Once Orton comes barging in, your brains will be splattered against the wall and you won’t have to worry.” Seth said in a nasally voice. The hostage whined out of fear. Seth responded by shoving the gun close. “No fucking noises.” He warned.

Randy listened at the door. “Sami…”

“He still has the gun to the hostage. Watching the door. You make a noise and its kabloom.”

“Great motivation, Generico.” Randy rolled his eyes. He leaned against the door frame trying to figure out what to do.

“Randy!” Seth called. “If you’re out there, come on in! You know I have no problem pulling the trigger!” Randy felt his stomach flip. Seth really didn’t. He’d shoot a baby if it were crying too loudly. It was his weakness. Loud noises made Seth a nervous wreck, and eventually, he’d respond with fatal results. Randy got an idea then. He shuffled over to the adjacent door and kicked that one down. He went to the other one and kicked it as well.

“You can’t hold them forever, Seth!” Randy screamed back. He kicked down one last door. Then, he turned and went to the room next to Seth. Randy opened the window and climbed out. He hung himself down the side of the train and started to creep towards the other room. Once at the window, Randy peered in. Seth was facing the door, away from him, and holding his gun. The hostage appeared to be a man with his hands tied. Randy skillfully reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. He said a quick prayer, and opened the window with a loud SNAP! Before Seth could react, the bomb was thrown in and released a thick, green fog.

“Ugh!” Seth went to cover his face, but Randy pounced him, knocking the gun out of his hand. Gas mask on, Randy rolled Seth onto his back and put him in a headlock. Seth blindly fought, the gas causing him to lose consciousness. When he was out, Randy dragged him quickly out the room and to the end of the car. He tossed the 200-pound body over the rail like he did Owens. “Aagh!” Seth hit the coupler, breaking it in half. Seth rolled like he was dead, disappearing into the dust. Randy took out his mask.

“Fucking dick.” He spat.

“Randy, the hostage!” Sami reminded him.

“Oh, shit.” Randy ran to the room. The hostage was still there, sitting patiently. Randy held his breath and grabbed the man by the shirt, closing the door on the way out. When they got to the end of the car, Randy yanked off the mask.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Was what he was _about_ to say. But he was caught off guard by tanned skin, fire hazel eyes, and a freckled nose. Randy gaped at him. A fucking masterpiece. The man stared at Randy the same way, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. Randy cleared his throat after a thought occurred to him.

“U-uh…y-you’re n-not, unconscious?” He commented. The man blinked and shrugged.

“I smelt a funny odor, held my breath.” He said simply. Randy nodded. He didn’t keep his eyes off him. “Smart…you’re smart.”

“What are you, a spy or something?” The man asked suddenly.

“Or something…” Randy chuckled. The man smiled, and Randy had to control his breathing. “I’m Roman.” He said in a soft voice.

“Apex.” Randy introduced himself.

“Randy, Holt was never on the train. Seth and Kevin were decoys.” Sami buzzed in his walkie. Randy shook his head. “I knew it.”

He lifted the device and spoke into it, “Any other hostages, Sami?”

“None. But your car is separated, and you’re stranded. I’ll send dispatch. They’ll be there in two hours.” _Two fucking hours?!_ Randy suppressed his emotion.

“Thanks, Sami. I appreciate it.” He put the walkie back in his pocket. Roman, who had been listening, gave a defeated sigh.

“Two hours? What are we supposed to do for two hours?” He asked out loud. Randy arched a brow and looked at him, eyes roaming his body. Roman looked at him and his face heated. Randy smiled.

~~~

 

The next thing Roman knew, he was on his back, being pushed up the bed as Randy thrusted into him. A series of moans and curses fell from the bottom’s lips as he curled his toes. Randy grabbed Roman’s ankles that were on his shoulders and stroked faster.

“H-hell...fuck, y-you feel _amazing_ …” He groaned. Roman moaned again. His back arched off the bed as his hands went to his hair. He was desperate to meet Randy’s thrusts, lifting his hips wildly. Randy responded by bending over and pressing another sloppy kiss to his lips. Roman dug his nails into the back of his hero, body coming close to orgasm. Everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours was incredible. He wanted to stay right here, on the bed, while Randy pounded him into unconsciousness.

“Fuuuuuck…meeee….” Roman keened, kissing Randy as he spilled all over himself, body twitching. Randy growled into his mouth when his own body tensed, and he released inside of him.

Above the car, the sound of a helicopter sounded. It landed on the ground a couple feet away from the train car. A fuzzy red-headed man pointed.

“They’ll be coming out of there.” He told the pilot. Then, he grabbed his walkie and spoke, “Apex…ready when you are, man.”

 

Roman and Randy were in a small black car riding through Roman’s city. Once they were rescued from the train, they got a three-hour flight back. They managed to talk about themselves, family, and hobbies. With every word, Randy found himself falling harder and harder for the graduate student. Roman was smart, kind, and funny. In less than five hours, Randy knew he would kill for this man. Which was a huge problem. Finally, the car pulled up to a small apartment complex. Roman looked at Randy.

“Thank you again, for-”

“It’s no problem. I was just doing my job.” Randy gave him an honest smile. Roman blushed.

They were both silent until Randy said, “You know…this can’t be anything.”

Roman nodded, though there was a sad look to his eyes. “Yeah, i-it…it just sucks.” Randy agreed.

“The type of work I do…it won’t allow for anything other than a professional relationship with coworkers.”

“I understand.” Roman was on the verge of bursting. He had been infatuated with the ‘agent’ since he’d first saw him. And after getting to know him, Roman found he was a good-hearted man who didn’t seem to be cut out for the life he was living.

“I wish I could know your name.” He said softly.

Randy shook his head. “It’s too dangerous. I couldn’t risk your life if you even that about me.” He reached out to touch Roman’s cheek. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.” And he really was. Randy was angry, sad, and regretful all at once. Because he knew he’d never be able to be this close to Roman again.

Roman swallowed. Then he leaned forward and kissed Randy. Their tongues met in a slow, tasteful movement, passion rising. Roman forced himself to pull away.

“Me too.” He breathed. He reached for his bag and opened the door. On his way out, he looked at Randy. “Goodbye, Apex.”

Randy sighed. “Goodbye, Roman.” Roman left the car. Randy watched him shuffle up the steps to his building. He pulled out a key and opened the door, not looking back. And Randy didn’t blame him.

“Let’s go.” He called to the driver. The agent pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Shane. Tell Sami to get locations on Holt ASAP. We’re too close to let him go again.” He ordered. When he was done with that conversation, Randy leaned back and looked out the window. The unfamiliar city was a blur. People, places, parks…all a small part of the huge world. Randy took a breath. He’d do anything to turn that car around and go to Roman. But duty called, and last time Randy checked, it was selfish to put off a criminal mastermind with plans to annihilate the world just for a quickie. Even though Randy knew he was more than that. But again, duty called, and Randy would just have to count his newest lover as another notch to be forgotten. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman was unpacking when his brother, Dean, slammed his door open.

“Brotha! How was the train? Why did it stop? Who gave you a ride?” The shaggy-haired, jacket wearing older brother jumped onto Roman’s bed.

Roman yanked a pair of pants from under him. “It was fine. Engine trouble. Just, some dude who was coming to the city too.” He answered.

“Huh…” Dean sat up. “Was he cute?”

At that, Roman flushed. “Doesn’t matter.” He grumbled.

“Why not?” Dean inquired.

“Because…he has a girlfriend.”

“Bummer.”

“Yeah.” Roman set his suitcase down. “Bummer.”

“Well, let’s do something tonight. Seth’s made reservations for VIP at Ducti’s.”

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, Ro. We haven’t seen each other since Tuesday.” Dean pouted his lips and made his eyes big. Roman smiled. He couldn’t say no to Dean.

“Fine…but I’m not drinking.”

“Fine. I’ll drink for both of us.” Dean laughed. “Hey, did you hear from Mom and Dad?”

Dean and Roman were the sons of rich social elites Hunter and Stephanie Hemsley, who were always gone for “work”. They hadn’t been to a single birthday or graduation since the boys were 12 and 13. And they were currently in Sweden “training for a marathon”. They were always training for a fucking marathon. The boys wondered why they needed to work out in such remote locations. But their parents never answered any questions. Hell, Hunter hardly approached the situations. Only Stephanie reassured them that they didn’t need to worry. But it was still mysterious why they left so much. While Dean was hot-headed and impatient to know the answer, Roman just accepted the fact that they might never know and enjoyed having their parents with them. The only thing that kept Dean and Roman sane was that they had each other. It was hard, but they survived.

“I meant to call before I left, but then the train had to stop.” Roman put the last of his clothes away.

“Hmm…” Dean tapped his collarbone. “Well, they’ll call soon.”

 

But they didn’t.

 

~~~

_5:34 am_

Randy found himself in a small yet luxurious apartment. He checked his locator. Roman was in the room furthest down. Quickly, Randy disarmed the set cameras and sprinted. He opened the door to Roman’s room. Roman was fast asleep, curled around a young man with auburn hair holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Both boys snored loudly. Randy pulled out a small silver tube with white and black dots. He aimed it at Roman’s forehead and pressed to emit a string of red and blue laser beams. The process was a whole ten seconds. When Randy finished, there was a dark smudge on Roman’s head. Randy put the tool back in his pocket. He hesitated, then quickly pressed his lips to the mark. Then, Randy stood and left as discreetly as he had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NEWS* After an infinity of not touching my works, I came up with the decision to.........split a chapter! Yay? LOL, I felt the 2-year intro should start brand new. But a new chapter WILL be coming. Thanks for your patience, you're all great. <3 <3 <3

_Two Years Later_

Roman held most of the luggage as Dean opened the door. “Oh, shit! Hell yeah!”

The apartment was a lavish penthouse, with warm tones accenting the white furniture. The kitchen was polished marble, with two fridges and a microwave. A large balcony was across the living room, looking out to the Vegas lights.

“This is amazing.” Roman smiled.

“Fuck, we’re having a party  _tonight_. Every night! C’mon Ro, let’s go get food!”

“Wait…I have to put this stuff in our rooms.” Roman insisted. Dean grumbled but helped his brother. They had two separate rooms, but Dean and Roman usually slept together. Once everything was set, Roman allowed Dean to drag him back outside.

 

~~ 

They were at some supermarket two blocks down. Roman stocked up on chicken pieces, ribs, and sandwich ingredients, while Dean mostly stocked up on chips, popcorn, and beer.

“You hear from Alexa?” Roman asked his brother.

“Yeah. She dumped me.” Dean said calmly.

Roman looked at him. “Sounds like you saw it coming.”

“Course I did. She fucked Karl a few weeks ago.”

“Shit, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean shrugged. “It’s whatever. Pussy wasn’t good anyway.”

Roman made a face. “Liar. That was the first time I heard you actually cry.”

“Fuck you, picking on your broken-hearted brother.” Dean shoved him hard.

Roman chuckled. “Mom warned you about Alexa, though.”

“Which is exactly why I continued my relationship with Alexa.” Dean said under his breath. Roman didn’t respond to that. It was heading on two years since their parents died in a plane crash. The phone call they were expecting came later than usual. And it wasn’t their parents. It was their Uncle Steve, who had been called that their parents were dead. Both Roman and Dean took it hard. Dean, Roman thought, took it harder. Dean always had a bad temper, like their uncle. And he never missed the opportunity to tell his parents how he felt. Which was usually anger. Every call had ended with Dean yelling about how he and Roman felt abandoned and alone. And when their parents did come back, Dean wouldn’t speak at all. He closed himself off, refusing to listen to reason. So it wasn’t a surprise to Roman when Dean went completely mute until the funeral. He finally cried at the burial, and Roman was there. Dean cried the entire week after. Roman didn’t push him to talk, and Dean didn’t. Only about a year ago Dean started to become his normal self again, though Roman knew he was still hurting. But he’d just have to wait for Dean to be ready.

Roman sighed. “Well, still. Sorry that happened.”

“I’ll be fine. Two years ain’t nothing to a lifetime.” Dean put some eggs in the cart. Roman added bacon. They continued shopping and went to check out.

“Are we still having the party tonight?”

“Maybe I was a little rash. Let’s go to the strip first. We can have the party when Uncle Steve comes.”

“Ok.”

 

~~~ 

Randy looked out the window of the plane. He was on his way to Salt Lake City to take out Seth and Kevin again. Against his agency, Seth and Kevin were the top agents of their own, after Hunter and Stephanie. Randy felt his jaw clench. He couldn’t say he felt remorse two years ago when he destroyed their bodies in that fire. A plane crash was the cover up.

Randy remembered their faces when his cousin was killed. He and Dave had been in a gun battle for well over thirty minutes. One last shot had Stephanie and Hunter killed, but Randy had been knocked unconscious. When he came to, Dave was dead, outside the headquarters building with him. And Randy saw them. Saw their smug faces smiling from inside the window. And he saw red, striking a grenade and tossing it inside.

The bomb was loud and messy, but not enough to ease his mind. Randy remembered taking Dave’s body before they could both burn. He never got over his cousins’ death. And the idea that Stephanie and Hunter’s name still lived on was…infuriating.

“Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking…we will be stopping off in Vegas to refuel…please keep your seatbelts on until further notice. Thank you.”

Randy sighed to himself. He wanted his revenge but…there was something holding him back.  _Someone_. Randy rubbed his head. Two years, and he couldn’t forget that kind face. Those eyes that burned fire into his soul. That smile.

“Fuck me.” Randy huffed. He just needed to see  _him_ again. He wanted to see Roman. But Randy knew that was suicide in more ways than one. How fucked up would he have to be to date the seed of his worst enemy? And not only that, but end up killing him too? Though, now that Randy thought of it, he wouldn’t dare kill Roman. Or his brother. He would liquidate their assets, tarnish their family name, and leave them as lower-class nobodies.

After all, Randy wasn’t a murderer to those who didn’t murder. He didn’t kill for fun. He  _always_ acted in self-defense. Avenging his cousin, his blood, was an entirely different story. So Randy didn’t count it. He let his mind flow back to Roman. His whole life after that damned train had been Roman. He never stopped watching the younger man. He was there when he and his brother went out with friends, when they stayed home, when they brought other people. Randy didn’t hide the fact that he was jealous when Roman dated once or twice. But there was nothing he could do. He just watched. Watched and wanted.

Now, two years later, he was no better. He felt a tug at his heart every time he thought of Roman. And it got stronger each day. Randy pulled out his locator. He hadn’t tried using it in about two years. Not when all of his assignments were in the city where the Helmsley’s lived. So it was surprising when Randy found Roman in Vegas.

~~ 

Roman wore a crisp, white shirt and black slacks. His hair was down as he walked out of his room. Dean was waiting at the kitchen, stuffing his face with his third sandwich.

Roman shook his head. “Planning on drinking?”

“I do it well.” Dean gave his brother the other half of the sandwich. “Blackjack?”

“And 21. Uncle Steve’s tricks too.” “Nice.” Dean put an arm around him as they headed out the door.

~~ 

Roman lost Dean the moment they entered the Casino. The red-head immediately ventured to the bars and opened a tab. Roman headed to the games. He managed to grab a thousand in two hours, had a drink, and then got another two thousand. “Uncle Steve would be proud.” Roman smiled to himself.

 ~~

Randy knew he was crazy. From the moment he left the airport, he knew. From the moment he checked into the Palace, he knew. After his shower, after grabbing food, he knew. His boss wasn’t going to be happy. Randy had a mission. He had an  _assignment_. And yet here he was, searching the damn hotel for a familiar set of hazel eyes. He left his locator back in his room; not that he was going to use it. Randy straightened his collar. He never rebelled against protocols. Never disobeyed, always followed what was right for him and his agency. But, as the Apex walked through the golden aura hallways and lavish carpets, he realized he was fulfilling his own mission. Meet with Roman one last time, before destroying everything he’d ever known.

### Actions


End file.
